Dia Maternal
by 0BloodyTears0
Summary: un dia,una torre,6 titanes, 3... bebes?
1. Chapter 1

Dia maternal

Ya se saben el historial supongo yo ¬¬

Un dia normal era el de los titanes o al menos eso creen

Roi:creo k podremos descansar por fin un dia sin crimenes

BB: asi es no ah sonado la alarma ni -interrumpido por la alarma-

Cy: tu y tu bokota u.u

St: esperen un momento amigos, no es un crimen es una llamada del alcalde

Rae: de cuando aka tenemos alcalde o.O

Roi: en k lo ayudamos alcalde

Alcalde: debido a un reglamento "capricho" tenemos k hacer k esten preparados para tener hijos

St: higos?

Roi: no, hijos star es lo k tienen las mamas con los papas despues de emm

Alcalde: por eso principalmente lo hacemos por k muchos no saben k es y como cuidar a los hijos

Rae: ¬¬ -gritando- y esto en k nos ayuda en ser heroes

Alcalde: ennnn no cuestiones mi autoridad jovencita

Rae: -molesta con una mirada matadora-

Alcalde: los seleccionare por parejas pero como veo k son un numero inpar veran una sorpresa -se escucha un grito: ya puedes entrar-

Bee: Hola n.n

Todos: o.OOOOO

Star: abeja! -la abraza-

Bee: no tiene k hacer eso cada vez k me vez n.nU -hablando entre cortado-

Cy: abeja! "por fin!" a k debemos el honor de tenerte aki?

Bee: pues -interrumpida por el alcalde-

Alcalde: yo lo dire con tiempo, la dinamica se trata de hacer k tengan un hijo virtual para despertar su instinto maternal, los elijire por parejas: Robin y Starfire -los 2 se miran y se sonrien- Abeja y Cyborg y por ultimo... -raven pensando-

Raven: no... no con el...

Alcalde: raven y chiko bestia

BB: -voltea a ver a raven con una sonrisa n.n-

Rae: -se le prende el cabello con fuego y lo voltea a ver con enojo-

BB: -se pone angustiado u.u y dice- este dia sera muy largo

Alcalde: tomane aki estan sus bebes, para robin y star un bebe tamarareano -es un speedy en bebe con ropa de starfire- para Cyborg y Bee sera un bebe tecnologico, 1/2 humano 1/4 abeja 1/4 makina. y para raven y BB sera un bebe normal -se ve un bebe mujer con una capucha morada y con la sonrisa y el pelo de BB-

Rae: -piensa- "el bebe no salio nada mal pero..."

Alcalde: De ahora en adelante seran esposos y deberan serlo para kualkier momento. los bebes tendran sensores k nos indicaran k tan bien los cuidan y los alimentan asi k tratenlo como una bebe normal

-se escucha a todos hablando- Cy: mira tiene mi brazo. St:tiene mi ropa. Roi: se parese en mis ojos. Bee:espero hacer un buen trabajo

BB: -esta retirado de todos junto con raven- "k bonito pelo tiene n.n"

Rae: BB kiero dejar las cosas claras: no me gustas,jamas me haz gustado,no me hace mas feliz k a ti cuidar a tu hija y -lo interrumpe BB-

BB: nuestra ¬¬

Rae: como sea pero yo nunca eh sabido nada del instinto maternal

BB: apuesto k serias otra si fuera malchior vdd ¬¬

Rae: ¬¬ retira lo dicho

BB: bien yo me iria con terra de cualkier forma ¬¬

Rae: con esa perra? vete ladrando tu tmb ¬¬

BB: a lo menos me hace caso antipatica

Rae: creeme k aki nadie te -interrumpida por el bebe-

Bebe:-llorando y gritando-

BB: k tiene?

Rae: Creo k tiene hambre

BB: o necesita cambio de pañal

Rae y BB: o necesita k lo carguen

Rae: si yo lo cargare ¬/¬

BB: ok ofrecida uú

BIEN AKI TERMINA EL 1º CHAPTER MANDEN REVIEWS PARA SEGUIRLE CON LA HISTORIA nota; esto fue un hecho de la vida real xDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

HISTORIAL:

"bla": pensamiento

-bla-: accion

/bla: señalar lugar o cambio de lugar

BB: beast boy

En nuestro capitulo anterior vimos k:

el alcalde les puso en prueba...kuidar bebes, los escogieron por parejas robin y star, cyborg y bee, y... raven y BB o.O

PD: BB: Beast Boy ¬¬ no vayan a pensar k es un bebe

aki comienza el 2º capitulo:

/Sala de estar/

Robin: esta dinamica me gusta -comienza hablar con el bebe- kien es el mas lindo kien es el mas lindo asi eres tu

Star: estas cosas llamadas bebes son muy babosas pero tiernas

Bee: k bonito detalle el k lo pusieran como abejita n.n

Cyborg: y a este bebe lo alimentamos o se recarga?

Bee: kreo k las 2

Star: robin te puedo decir esposo?

Robin: emmm si por k no

Cyborg: nos iremos a mi cuarto...

Robin: nosotros al mio

BB: nosotros nos kedaremos aki... "por k todos pueden disfrutarlo pero Raven no?"

Raven: esto es muy... tedioso, si hubiera sabido k iva a ser esto no hubiera sido heroe ¬¬

BB: Raven vamos a disfrutarlo como los demas, akaso nunca tuviste una mama k te kisiera?

Raven: -comienza a recordar los momentos tiernos con su mama- si tuve pero... y tu k me dices?

BB: pues yo no u.u murieron en un accidente cuando tenia 3 años o al menos eso me dijeron...

Raven: lo si...-interrumpida por BB-

BB: no es necesario, no haz sido la unica

Raven: u.u yo nunca eh tenido un instinto maternal ni eh cuidado nunca de un bebe

BB: no te preocupes para eso estoy aki para ayudarte

Raven: uy si te habla el papasote ¬¬

BB: ¬¬ ya vaz a empezar

Raven: en fin k tengo k hacer?

BB: emm como te lo explico tienes k tratarlo con cariño y cuidado

Raven: ... -se le keda viendo a BB y parpadea varias veces-

BB: esto sera mas dificil de lo k pensaba

Raven: haber asi -carga al bebe-

BB: sip vaz mejorando, ahora arruyalo

Raven: arru... ke?

BB: arruyalo, muevelo levemente de un lado a otro

Raven: asi? -lo mueve bruscamente de lado a lado,el bebe comienza a llorar-

BB: no no no, mira damelo -BB abraza al bebe y lo empieza a aruyar,el bebe se calma-

Raven: ya veo ya veo

BB: no keras amamantarlo verdad? hahahaha xD

Raven: k akabas de decir hijo de toda tu... pervetido

BB: u.u era broma trankila

Raven: mas te vale ¬¬

BB: ya viste como aruyarlo verdad?

Raven: si

BB: toma entonces -BB le pasa el bebe a Raven-

Raven: ok -lo toma y lo arruya- asi?

BB: -se keda embobado al verle su hermosa cara-

Raven: bestia asi? asi? holaaaa asi?

BB: eh? ah si si si asi esta bien

Raven: raro...

BB: rara ¬¬

Raven: me dijiste rara?

BB: no se lo dije a la pared ¬¬

Raven: hahaha k comico eres ¬¬

BB: antipatica

Raven: comico barato

BB: bruja

Raven: como te atreves... -se va volando a su cuarto junto kon el bebe-

BB: raven se... enojo o.o

/mientras tanto/

Star: k bonito estas...

Robin: si el bebe esta muy bonito

Star: yo me referia a -empieza a llorar el bebe- ti

Robin: lo siento star no te escuche por el bebe, k dijiste?

Star: no nada...

/en el cuarto de Cyborg/

Cyborg: creo k lo tengo k recargar como a mi n.n

Bee: eso significa dormir o comer?

Cyborg: haha xD dormir

Bee: ok hehe, y descubriste k kome?

Cyborg: a k no adivinas

bee: comida?

Cyborg: haha cerca, miel..

bee: hehe k casualidad me dio hambre, ya vengo voy a comer algo

Cyborg: ok te espero

bee: "k bien me la llevo con Cyborg, k mal k no tenemos una relacion verdadera"

Cyborg: "esta relacion falsa me esta gustando mucho, por k yo siempre kise tener una verdadera"

/en el cuarto de Raven/

Raven: kreo k exagere n.n me gusta hacer sufrir a BB, pero en verdad me esta gustando esta falsa relacion sera... no ah de ser solo cariño, pero no se lo puedo demostrar por mis poderes u.u...

BB: -afuera del cuarto- Raven... vine a pedir disculpas...

Raven: " hehehe n.n" te escucho

BB: se k no debie llamarte bruja antipatica

Raven: y lo volveras a hacer?

BB: em tal vez

Raven: ke? ¬¬

BB: hehe no no lo hare

Raven: y ya solo eso?

BB: pues tmb vine a decirte k... estoy disfrutando mucho pasar tiempo contigo

Raven: enserio?

BB: si me da mas tiempo de konocerte y eres una persona muy especial

Raven: -sale de su cuarto y...-

Termina el 2º chapter 5 reviews para continuar see ya...


	3. Chapter 3

HISTORIAL:

"bla": pensamiento

-bla-: accion

/bla: señalar lugar o cambio de lugar

BB: beast boy

En nuestro capitulo anterior:

BB: se k no debie llamarte bruja antipatica

Raven: y lo volveras a hacer?

BB: em tal vez

Raven: ke? ¬¬

BB: hehe no no lo hare

Raven: y ya solo eso?

BB: pues tmb vine a decirte k... estoy disfrutando mucho pasar tiempo contigo

Raven: enserio?

BB: si me da mas tiempo de konocerte y eres una persona muy especial

Raven: -sale de su cuarto y...-

/Comienza el 3 chapter/

Raven: -sale de su cuarto y le da un profundo abrazo-

BB: -le agarra la mano y le dice- Raven en verdad siempre te eh...

Raven: siempre me haz?

BB: kerido decir ke...

Raven: decirme ke

BB: k yo te...

Raven: ¬¬ asi vamos a eStarfire todo el dia?

BB: em...

Raven: escupelo ya chiko bestia...

BB: yo siempre te eh -murmura- amado

Raven: no te escuche k dijiste...

BB: k siento k te amo -lo dice rapido-

Raven: kisiera entenderte pero si no kieres decirlo no te obligo "te escuche n.n"

BB: "creo k me escucho" ok no te lo dire...

/En el cuarto de Robin/

Starfire: crees k le guste la mostaza?

Robin: "si salio igual a ti yo creo k si" mm no sabria decirte

Starfire: esposo kieres acoStarfirete conmigo?

Robin: o.OOOO ke?

Starfire: es k tengo sueño...

Robin: u.uU ah ok si ahorita te alcanzo

Starfire: me ire a cambiar... -se va-

Robin: k dijiste Starfire? Starfire? bien kreo k ire a buscarla

Starfire: -cambiandose su camisa- lalalalala

Robin: Starfire estas a...- la mira- oO

Starfire: -se termina de cambiar y voltea ve a robin- k haces ahi ¬¬?

Robin: es k ...se me cayo una moneda -risa alargada-

Starfire: mas te vale ¬¬...

/Cuarto de Cyborg/

Bee: oye es mu divertido kuidar a un bebe no da lata y es super lindo

Cyborg: hehe te apoyo, aparte k me toco una buena madre...

Bee: enserio krees eso

Cyborg: por supuesto por ke?

Bee: es k yo pensaba lo mismo de ti

Cyborg: k soy una buena madre oO?

Bee: hahahaha xD no k eres un buen padre tonto hehe

Cyborg: ok ok pense k me veias asi xD

Bee: lindo...

Cyborg: perdon?

Bee: no nada...

/Cuarto de Raven/

BB: bueno me dejas entrar a tu cuarto para ver al bebe?

Raven: y dejarte entrar a mi misterioso y oscuro cuarto?

BB: si xD

Raven: deja lo pienso

BB: porfasssss andale si si si

Raven: ok ok pero no le digas a nadie k te deje entrar ¬¬

BB: promesa de explorador xD

Raven: ¬¬

BB: bueno bueno te lo prometo con mi corazon

Raven: creo k eso es suficiente

-Se abre la puerta el entra y se ve en total negro y solo se distinguen los ojos de Raven y de BB-

BB: Raven?

Raven: -se dejan de ver los ojos de Raven-

BB: donde... -se escucha el tronido de un beso- Raven o.o

Raven: perdoname... en serio perdon

BB: no hay problema por k yo te amo

Raven: enserio o/o?

BB: no te imaginas cuanto

Raven: es k yo tmb te kiero mucho... pero no se si sea cariño o amor

BB: deja k esto te haga tomar una decision rapida...-BB hace...-

Fin del 3º Chapter Ya se la saben 5 reviews: 4º chapter

aguante Panda!

Decepcion es algo k no hubo entre los 2 y al final tu lo hiciste algo real...Agradece y pide ke lo k deseo nunca jamas se haga realidad,destrosaste mi sueño con tu orgullo te arrepentiras ya veraz!

"Panda- Promesas/Decepciones"


	4. Chapter 4

HISTORIAL:

"bla": pensamiento

-bla-: accion

/bla: señalar lugar o cambio de lugar

BB: beast boy

Bueno se k no suelo hacer esto pero...

gracias a todos por sus reviews, y mas por k la mayoria son grandes escritores, debido a ustedes puedo hacer k continue con inspiracion por todo gracias n.n...

En nuestro capitulo anterior

-Se abre la puerta el entra y se ve en total negro y solo se distinguen los ojos de Raven y de BB-

BB: Raven?

Raven: -se dejan de ver los ojos de Raven-

BB: donde... -se escucha el tronido de un beso- Raven o.o

Raven: perdoname... en serio perdon

BB: no hay problema por k yo te amo

Raven: enserio o/o?

BB: no te imaginas cuanto

Raven: es k yo tmb te kiero mucho... pero no se si sea cariño o amor

BB: deja k esto te haga tomar una decision rapida...-BB hace...-

Comienza el 4º capitulo

BB: deja k esto te haga tomar un decision rapida -le da un abrazo?-

Raven: "un abrazo? u.u esperaba un..." gracias...

BB: -termina el abrazo- si de nada, por la kara tan larga?

Raven: es k yo tu nosotros abrazo...

BB: ke? en fin olvide darte esto -le da un profundo y largo brazo-

Raven: -keda sorprendida,cierra los ojos, se escucha una explosion pero continua con el beso-

/el cuarto de Starfire/

Starfire: bien por fin a la cama ven robin ahi suficiente espacio

Robin: pero... esta bien - se acuesta en la cama -

Starfire: ahi te voy -se acuesta tmb-

Robin: Starfire tengo algo k confesarte...

Starfire: dime

Robin: yo siempre te ehh -interrumpido por Starfire-

Starfire: kerido amado durante mucho tiempo y k te haz tenido k guardarlo

Robin: como lo supiste o.O

Starfire: por k yo eh sentido lo mismo

Robin: enserio? no lo sabia

Starfire: es k nunca te lo dije por k estabas muy ocupado en los villanos

Robin: ... es es... cierto

Starfire: y siempre kize hacer esto

Robin: hacer ke?

Starfire: esto -se acerca a el, suena la alarma-

Raven: "Maldicion!"

BB: "tan bien k estaba esto u.u"

Cyborg: k pasa?

Bee: tenemos k llegar a la sala

Robin: ...

Starfire: "al menos ya sabe lo k siento"

Alcalde: Hola, espero no averlos despertado o interrumpirlos en algo importante

Raven: usted k kree u.u...

Alcalde: solo es para avisarle k me llevare dentro de una hora..

BB:Una hora? solo falta 1 hora para eso...

Todos: ¬¬

Alcalde: si lo se, es k no kiero k se encariñen con los bebes

BB: pero...

Alcalde: ire en un momento por ellos

BB: se k no es el mejor momento pero... saben por k se morian los la edad de piedra en la pijamadas? por jugar almohadasos hahahahaha

Todos: ¬¬

Cyborg: kien opina de hacerle bolita (brincar encima de) el chiko bestia? ¬¬

Todos: yo...

BB: no esperen ahhhh -se ve una nube de humo y golpes en todos lados-

Cyborg: bien kreo k terminamos hahaha

BB: -kara de mareado-

Raven: tengo k admitirlo eso fue divertido...

Starfire: aun asi extrañare a los bebes..

Bee: y k lo digas amiga...

Rob: kreo k tenemos k ir a disfrutar los ultimos momentos

Cyborg: creo k este es el fin...

Cada kien se va a los cuartos k estaban antes

BB: no kieres entrar a mi cuarto Raven?

Raven: haha estas loco claro k no

BB: por k no?

Raven: huele a animal

BB: oye ¬¬

Raven: hehe

BB: dejame cargar al bebe

Raven: toma -lo levanta con telekinesis- azarath metrion zynthos

el bebe se empieza a reir y explota un bola de energia en la cara a BB

BB: oye!

Raven: hahahah -suelta una risa muy fuerte, explota la cama donde staba Starfire y robin-

Robin: T.T ouch

Starfire: hahahahaha bien hecho raven

BB: te reiste o.O

Raven: algun problema con ello ¬¬

BB: no ninguno, por lo k veo el bebe es muy parecido a ti

Raven: me lo juras ¬¬

BB: bruja

Raven: ya vaz a empezar?

BB: kieres k cante panda?

Raven: no no me gusta

BB: si claro como te puedes resistir a esta letra: Te pido k taches ya tu agenda pues no estaras ya para cumplirla por k estaras aki junto a mi si no es por voluntad sera por fuerza.

Raven: no empiezes ¬¬

BB: ok ok vamonos despidiendo del bebe solo faltan 5 minutos

Raven: 5? diablos...

BB: llevamos juntos serenata tu la guitarra y yo maracas!

Raven: no empiezes...

/cuarto de Starfire/

Starfire: robin...

Robin: dime

Starfire: solo falta 5 minutos

Robin: si lo se...

Starfire: esto me ayudo a decirte lo k siento -le da un beso a robin en la mitad del labio y mitad mejilla-

Robin: gracias...

/cuarto de cyborg/

Bee: fue bueno mientras duro

Cyborg: siento lo mismo

Bee: espero seguir viendote

Cyborg: lo mismo digo

Bee: al menos ahi k alimentar o cargar al bebe antes de ke se vaya

Cyborg: ya esta recargado

Bee: hehe no entiedo mucho de tecnologia hehe

Cyborg: k kiste decir ¬¬

Bee: hehe nada

Suena la alarma...

Acalde: bien entrengenme a los bebes...

Los titanes entregaran a los bebes, k pasara despues... yo pienso terminar el fic aki en el 4º chapter pero si me llegan muchos reviews en señal k les importa con gusto le continuo

Fin de este capitulo y a lo mejor de la historia... no se preocupen seguire escribiendo otros fics n.n kieran o no hehe bueno me despido

DEDIKADO AL EKIPO DE ALEX K NO PASO A FINALES T.T k descanse en paz


End file.
